Fairy Tale
by Spiffy McFloogan
Summary: When Casper High is sucked into a Fairy Tale book they must complete each story to get out! Will Fairy Tales ever be the same when their done Phantom style? Magic, Gender confused roles, and fluff fill the air! DxS RR
1. The Key To An A Pt 1

**Fairy Tales  
Chapter One: The Key to An A: Part One  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Please read this before the story!**

**I've finally gotten the first chapter up to Fairy Tales! I've literally gone through over 18 different versions of this story, finally resting on this one. At first, it didn't start off this way, but with the memories you see in here, and the story was Robinhood, but I decided to change it!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me input on this story. What should I change, what should I add, are my descriptions good enough, does it move to fast? Is it cheesy?**

**This beginning is sorta fast, but it gets better once they realize what's going on. In the next chapter, things will start moving along once they figure out everything after the beginning of Chapter two.**

**(This following note was posted atfer the story was posted) Everybody thank Lacey52 for helping me with the old English in the dialog!**

**Also, I now have a forum (link in my profile) where you can talk about this, and my other stories with other reviwers and ask me questions I can't answer over reviews!**

xOx _This is a memory _xOx  
"These are words."  
'_These are thoughts, or quotes inside the words.'  
__**These are written words in a memory**_

* * *

Danny saw the ground rushing at him at an amazingly fast rate. 

During his free fall, he took in the landscape around him. There was a giant castle luxuriously lounging on a tall hill bordered with a high wall, with tall towers poking out from the roofs. Just past the wall going down in a slope was a thick healthy green forest with a noticeable path leading out of it to a new town a ways off. Next to the forest was a small medieval town and a few shops branching off away from it in order to save room for future houses.

Just when Danny thought he would speed up faster in the plummet, his body was engulfed in a bright light. Next to him, Sam gave a squeak of surprise, telling him it was happening to her too. He didn't dare move his head to look behind at her, afraid that at the rate he was falling he neck would snap. Tucker was ether choking on a bug, speechless, or choose not to speak.

Suddenly, they came to an abrupt halt. The light consumed them until each individual person was a ball of light. Although it was very bright, his eyes clouded over black. He felt his conscious being stripped away from him ever so slowly as white turned to complete black. Then, as fast as they stopped, a giant invisible forced tugged at their bodies and jerked them off in separate directions of the area like a bullet.

* * *

xOx 

_**Most people don't understand the impact Fairy Tales have on society. They give little kids something to dream about. They made Walt Disney rich. When Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm wrote some of the first tales, they were polished and changed by editors until they revealed a soft sugar coating for Children to hear and read about.**_

_Danny leaned back away from his computer and sighed heavily. "No… no this is just bad writing!" He looked around the basement his parents had molded into a lab, and gave a weak smile when he saw Sam sitting on the floor with books scattered all around her. Fairy Tale books._

_She looked up at him when she felt his gaze. She gave him an annoyed looked and went back to her books. "Break it down." she said to Danny. Sam was always a good writer. "Read it out loud to me."_

"_Okay," Danny shrugged. "Most people don't understand the impact Fairy Tales have on society. They give little kids something to dream about. They made Walt Disney rich. When Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm wrote some of the first tales, they were polished and changed by editors until they revealed a soft sugar coating for Children to hear and read about." He looked at her for approval or rejection._

"_Okay, well first of all," she stood up, smoothed down her skirt and walked over behind him. She leaned foreword, pointing to the screen with her left hand and balancing on the chair with her right. "Right here where you say **They made Walt Disney Rich **explain how. Or better yet even, explain about the Grimm brothers first and introduce Walt Disney when you talk about how editors polished the stories and made them sweet for little kids. The Grimm Brothers also helped in that too, they saw how the stories attracted people and made them nicer. Later on Walt Disney made a gold mine after them, you can even talk about the stories they wrote that are now famous. Like Hänsel and Grethel, or The Frog King, or Rapunzel!" Sam walked back over to her spot on the floor. "Really, you got the idea, you just suck at writing."_

"_Gee, thanks." Danny said sarcastically._

"_I'm serious! It's a good start." She said, and then sighed heavily. "Look, at least you _have _a start, okay? I don't even know what I'm going to do for this stupid project!" she huffed and crossed her arms. "What are we doing anyways?"_

xOx

Sam sat up slowly placing a numb hand to her throbbing head. That was the last thing Sam remembered before the freefall. On her way down, she remembered seeing a castle but-… there weren't any castles in Amity Park. Well, there _was _that wooden one the prop manager had constructed for the last Play the school has preformed, but that didn't count.

She took her hand off her throbbing head and looked around her surroundings slowly. She was in a luxurious medieval room with a light and dark blue color scheme. She would have preferred black, but the blue was good too.

Sam was lying in a large soft bed, with wood head and foot board. She was covered in a thick blanket, and a curtain around her bed was pulled open. Her legs felt like lead, but she swung them over the side of the bed slowly. She noticed her fingernails were very clean and trim, and that she wasn't wearing her mandatory Gothic outfit anymore. Now, Sam had on a silky white medieval looking gown.

Silky white. Sam made a face. She'd have to change that. Some black die would fix it. She leaned over to see how far the dress went down and the floor tilted up at her quickly before falling back down. Why was she so dizzy? Sam reached a numb, weak hand up to run a hand through her hair to push it away and was surprised to see long black locks fall back in front of her face when she finished. Sam reached up to her hair and tucked it behind her ears, tracing the length of her hair down to an inch above her chest.

She had to find a mirror.

Sam stood up slowly, and went to take a step forward when suddenly her legs felt weak and her knees gave out under her, causing her to tumble onto the ground with a loud thud. Her cheek collided with the creaky wood floor painfully. "Ow! Damnit!" she cursed.

From behind the closed door to the room she was in, she heard footsteps. The doorknob shook, but the door remained closed. It was almost as if the person was unsure weather or not to open the door. She held her breath, waiting to see who was out there. Was it a friend or foe? Maybe it was Danny or Tucker brining her answers to how she got into this freak-o room? A moment passed by before Sam was sure they made up their mind, and opened the door.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

* * *

Tucker was uncomfortable. That was the first thing that registered in his head. His eyes were closed, and he was sitting down on something hard and rough, leaning his back against it too. He opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the bright sunlight that blinded him at first. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. 

Once he could see and his eyes were adjusted to the light, he looked at where he was. Looking down, he saw the ground a long way below him. He gasped in surprise and jerked backwards crying out in horror when he realized there was nothing he could scoot back onto to except air.

His heart raced as he fell backwards, giving out an involuntary high pitched scream that highly resembled that of a young girl. The air was knocked out of him when his back collided with the ground painfully.

A large man walked out from an old house next to him. He had on dirty peasant clothes, and a long bushy beard with an odd black shine to his eyes."Seame! Come hither lad!" he said with a strange accent in his large booming deep voice.

Tucker blinked, confused. He looked around and saw that he was the only one within earshot, and the man was looking at him. "Umm… yes sir?" he gasped, rolling over and wincing at the pain on his back. Why did that man call him Seame? He glanced up to see that he had fallen out of an apple tree, but Tucker didn't remember even _being _in an apple tree.

The man gave a sigh of annoyance and walked over to him, picking him up by the arm and dragging him inside. "Art thou so awkward incessantly?" he asked, as he dragged him up to a seat. Tucker pretended to understand what he said and nodded uncertainly."Thou fell asleep in thy tree again, I assume?"

Tucker sat down in the chair, wincing slightly, but relaxed nonetheless. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else." Tucker said. "My name is Tucker."

The man gave him a strange look. "No, thou are Seame." he said, then ignored the looks Tucker gave him as he leaned his head out the window. "UELE! HANS!" He shouted. "GATHER ROUND!"

Tucker looked up to see who would walk through the door. After a moment, still no one came. The man gave a sigh of annoyance again and stepped out of the house briefly. "YES THEE! Now come my sons!" he shouted.

The man turned back into the house, grabbing a towel and wiping his hands on it, though they were not dirty. He looked up, hearing two men shuffle into the small hut. He motioned to the two chairs next to Tucker. "Sit sit." he said.

Tucker's eyes widened as he saw Dash and Nathan sit down next to him.

* * *

Kwan looked down at Sam, sprawled out on the floor. "Sam? Are you okay?" he asked, walking over to her and kneeling down to her height on the floor. 

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah… where are we?" she tried to get up on her knees but fell back down to the ground. She inhaled a lungful of dust and started coughing. She looked Kwan up and down and was surprised to see him looking like… well, royalty. The main hint was the gleaming crown on his head. Her coughs settled down, leaving her feeling weaker than before.

Kwan shrugged slowly. "I don't know. It looks like a castle and everyone's bowing down to me and calling me 'Your Highness'. It's pretty cool actually."

The door opened again, but this time a women in midevil servant garb walked in, her face beaming. "Ah, Princess!" she exclaimed, her smile-if possible- widening, "Thou art awake! How art thou feeling this morn?" she asked, walking over, curtsying before Kwan, "Your Highness," she said sweetly, and then respectively helped Sam up, "Does this dawn find Your Majesty in health as well?"

"Umm… fine." Kwan said numbly.

Sam blinked slowly. "Princess?" she asked. "I'm a princess?" Silently she was happy Danny and Tucker- mainly Tucker-weren't around to hear this. Tucker would never let her live it down with how much she shunned the princess in almost all the stories she'd read for being helpless maidens waiting to be married by the first handsome prince they meet. They never saved the prince, the prince always saved them. So how do they repay them? By marrying them. They could only know the prince for a day and suddenly think that they're the best for them.

The servant paused for a second, and then helped her sit down on her bed. "Why yes, of course!" she said, then frowned. "Art thou hallucinating from thy sickness?" she asked gently. Then gasped, turning to Kwan. "This reminds me Your Highness! I was told toremind thee of the doctor who will come to aid the priness at high noon."

Kwan looked out the window. "That should be soon, right?" he asked.

Sam wanted to kick him, in fact, if she had enough strength, she would. "The sun rose a few hours ago, idiot!"

The servant gasped and her hands shot up to her face as she looked from Sam to Kwan, expecting him to yell at her or something for the disrespect. Instead, he just shrugged. "Oh. I never passed astrology anyways." He said casually.

Sam slapped her forehead. "That's _Astronomy_! And I don't think we covered that." she rolled her eyes.

Another knock on the door signaled they had more visitors. Well, _Sam_ had more visitors. "Come in!" Kwan yelled, as if it were his own room and not Sam's.

Another servant, this time in her mid 20's walked in, and curtsied before Kwan, and again at Sam. "Your Highness," she started, turning back to Kwan. "The doctor has come before time." she said.

Kwan nodded. "Okay?" he said slowly. "I'm supposed to do what with this information?" he asked, as if he forgot that he was suddenly King of some nobody court.

The maids stared at him. "Your Highness...with all due respect...wouldst thou like to have the doctor visit thee as well? Verily, thou act not like thyself."

Kwan shook his head. "Nah, I'm not sick." he pointed to Sam. "She is."

Sam glared at him and crossed her arms. "I am NOT sick!" she said, only to sneeze and prove herself wrong. She sniffle loudly and wipe her nose on the back of her hand.

Kwan walked out of the room with the two servants. "Just let the doctor in her room when he comes." he said dismissively as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

Sam sat on her bed, flipping through a book she found in her nightstand earlier, only looking up when she heard a knock on the door. She went back to her book, her eyes glued to the text. "Come in." She said absently mindedly. 

Slowly the door opened and a familiar voice floated over to Sam's ears. "Sam?" It was Danny. Her head snapped up, whatever she had been reading forgotten. Danny stepped fully inside the room and quickly shut the door behind him, running at Sam in one swift motion.

Sam beamed. "Danny!" she cried. She would have gotten up, if she didn't know that she couldn't walk. Instead she let him run to her.

He ran up to her and hugged her. "Sam! I was beginning to think I was the only person in this freaky place!" he said, tightening his grip as if she would disappear if he let go of her.

Sam pulled away reluctantly, her hands still staying on his arms to keep contact. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Danny said, sitting down next to her on her bed. "I woke up in a carriage to some guy telling me we arrived at the castle and I had to see the princess- OH MY GOD! _You're _the princess?" he asked in disbelief. Sam? A Princess? It was almost impossible to believe with her Gothic Attitude towards everything.

Sam glared at him and crossed her arms, breaking the contact as a form of protest. "How's that so hard to believe?" she snapped.

Danny touched her arms again, a silent sorry. "It's not really, I guess it just surprised me." he shrugged. "What about you? How did you come to?"

"I just woke up here and discovered I can't walk, and apparently, I'm very sick." she sighed and glared at the wall. "They won't let me out of this room." she said bitterly. Sam had already grabbed the crutches that previously rested next to her bed on the wall and tried to escape the castle. After the third time they took her crutches away. Sam was actually surprised she could try to run three times before Danny made it to her room. Then again, when Sam took into account Danny's sense of direction… it wasn't that hard to believe.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Danny asked.

"Helping you with your essay, and asking what the project was. I remembered it right when I woke up." Sam said. "How did we get from an essay to some medieval castle where everybody calls you _thou_?" she asked to herself, then turned to Danny. "What about you? What's the last thing _you _remember?"

"More than you." he said, and began to explain.

xOx

"_Look, at least you have a start, okay? I don't even know what I'm going to do for this stupid project!" she huffed and crossed her arms. "What are we doing anyways?"_

_Danny sighed at Sam. Normally, **she **was the one telling **him **the assignments. "We're doing a 4 week project about Fairy Tales and the impact they have on society. That's why we've been reading Fairy Tales in class and picking them apart, talking about symbolism, why the characters act and react they way they did. Making guesses on why the characters had the personality they had, for example was it;  
a) The place they grew up in  
b) their parents  
or  
c) how they were treated_

_Basically, we have to get inside the writers head and figure out why they made them do these things._

_And so comes the end of the project, project. For 170 points we have to write an Essay about anything on Fairy Tales (I choose the impact they had), and rewrite our favorite Fairy Tale to take place in ether modern times or with a different outcome. Then we have to decorate a page with a character from a story using symbolism to describe what they were feeling using no words." Danny was surprised **he **even knew all of this._

"_Joy." Sam said sarcastically. _

"_Maybe you could do your essay on The Grimm Brothers." Danny said. "You know enough about them."_

_Sam rolled her eyes. "That's what Lancer is expecting though! I need to surprise him with this Out-Of-Your-Mind good story so I can take 2 English classes next year!" Sam fell backwards on the ground staring up at the ceiling. "Why Fairy Tales?" she asked. "Why couldn't we depict The Scarlet Letter or Romeo and Juliet? It'd be easier!"_

"_Umm… no it wouldn't." He said._

_Sam grabbed a book a threw it in the air angrily. "UUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" she cried, using a bad impression of a cow dieing. The book flew at the Ghost Portal's OPEN button…_

xOx

Sam's eyes widened upon hearing this. "So… do you think I let a ghost out and we somehow ended up here?" Danny was silent. "Wait, you think this is all my fault?" he opened his mouth to protest but she went on. "You do! You think I let a ghost out and we got transported back in time?"

Danny covered her mouth before she could rant more. "_NO_! No, I'm not saying that, honestly, Sam, I'm not!" he said. "Let's not jump to conclusions until we can remember just how we got here."

Sam sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah… but I don't remember a ghost attack in your basement." she said. Fighting with Danny was the last thing she needed to do.

"Well, do you remember anything else? Or better yet, have you seen anyone else we know?" Danny asked, shifting his position on her bed so he was scooted back farther.

"Yeah, Kwan's the King." she grumbled.

Danny looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. "Kwan?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Mhmm. Kwan."

Danny was silent for a moment. After thinking, he spoke up. "I just thought about it, and Kwan being a King is worse then a ghost being there. At least that we would have been able to handle a ghost. You don't think he's going to go power crazy, do you?"

Sam bit her lip. "Do you want the truth or one of those little white lies that don't hurt you?" she said.

Danny rolled his eyes. He told Sam he had said that before and now she said it every time she had to choose between the truth or a lie. Danny switched the subject. "So you haven't seen Tucker?" he asked.

Sam shook her head no. Suddenly, she gasped as a giant migraine hit her straight behind the eyes. It felt as though a chisel were being jammed into her forehead. As she shut her eyes and fell backwards onto her bed so she was lying down, a scene played before her, in her head.

It was the next part of the memory.

xOx

_Sam grabbed a book and threw it in the air angrily. "UUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" she cried, using a bad impression of a cow dieing. The book flew at the Ghost Portal's OPEN button…_

…_and collided a few centimeters away from it._

_Danny gave a sigh of relief as he saw it missed. He wasn't up to fighting a ghost at that moment. "Don't worry! You probably just have writers block." He shrugged._

_Sam glared at him. "Don't worry? DON'T WORRY? Danny, this is my FUTURE we're talking about!" she paused then sighed, as if she couldn't believe she was actually freaking over this project. "I should go the library…" she mumbled, standing up and stacking her books on top of each other so high Danny thought they were going to fall._

"_Sam, do-" he cut himself off. Danny was about to say '_don't worry' _again. He just figured out those were the bad words that hit the ON button for Sam today. "Something will suck you in!" He said encouragingly._

_Sam started shoving books in her backpack. "Thanks for the effort, but I have a feeling nothings going to suck me in anytime soon." She sighed and stood up with her backpack, slinging it over her shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said._

xOx

Sam opened her eyes slowly to see Danny leaning over her, his face a mere few centimeters apart from hers. "Sam?" he asked. "Are you okay?" He brought a hand to her cheek, touching it gently.

Sam realized she had tears falling from her eyes. "Ow…" she mumbled, rubbing her head gently, then bring her hand on top of Danny's. "I just got a killer migraine." she closed her eyes again, wincing slightly. "Second time since I woke up. I got it right after I remembered the first memory, and I just remembered the next part." She felt Danny lean back, away from her face. His hand lingered, it was warm to her cheek.

"Oh my God…" he said, sliding his hand up to her forehead, breaking contact with her hand. "You're burning up." he took his hand off her forehead and leaned over the bed, looking inside a small bag he had brought with him. "Here, tell me the memory while I see if there's anything in this bag that can help you."

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "That book I threw didn't hit the open button. It missed. So I just left." she shrugged. "Not all important. But now we know it's not my fault. What happened, I mean."

Danny nodded, although Sam's eyes were still closed and she couldn't see. "You know…" he said slowly, making small talk. "This kinda reminds me of the story I'm rewriting for that project in our memories." he said. "It's called The Griffin by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. It's about this princess who's really sick and will only get better with an apple. So the king sends out a message that who ever brings the apple that makes her better, can marry her. Then a peasant with 3 sons hears it and sends out the oldest and all this other weird stuff happens." he said.

"Aren't you a great story teller?" Sam mumbled sarcastically

"Well, I don't want to give away the ending, you're going to proof read it for me when I'm done and it'll spoil the story." he said then winced holding a hand to his head painfully. "Aah!" he cried. "Now _I've _got a migraine!" He sucked in a breath, making a hissing sound and twisted his body to lay his head down onto the sheets for comfort.

Sam sat up. _"What do you remember?" _she demanded.

* * *

**Well, this isn't a full chapter. But I wanted to at least get it up and get some input on this. I'm a little iffy about this whole flashback stuff. I know it's a little cheesy, but I have to get input before I continue. It'll speed up I promise. Are you guys gonna give this story a try?**

**Also, everyone give a very special thanks to C.E. Hobit who tried to help me upload this, until I figured out how to get it on my own! Give a thanks for trying, and go review her stories! (Which are very awesome by the way, my fellow readers)**

**ONE MORE THING; I'm working on a cute Oneshot with Danny and Sam fluff! I'm not gonna give to much away, but I WILL tell you that being snowed in causes some people to admit a few things…**


	2. The Key To An A Pt 2

Fairy Tales  
Chapter two: The Key To An A: Part 2  
A/N:

I'm sure you all know this by now, but **THEIR CANCELLING DANNY PHANTOM**, go to my profile for information on how to STOP it! Also in my forums there's one to save Danny with Links to protest forms.

Aaah, yes. By the time I've finished typing all this jazz it'll probably be 2006. So, HAPPY NEW YEARS!  
I've edited the first chapter with the use of REAL old English that I got thanks to Lacey52.  
Also, I have a forum for this story in my profile, just click the link at the top of my page and I can answer all your questions together as a group on there. It's just easier and faster for me to talk to you all on there.

I also have added about 15 new story summaries to my profile on stories I'm working on, and gong to work on. These include a lot of Tucker/Valerie based stories. Go to the forum for those in my profile too and I can give you snippets for the stories.  
Next, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed me, so far I'm doing much better review wise than with Sleepover. (Which I am thinking of making an Epilogue to, to tie up some loose ends I just dropped, what do you all think?)  
Thanks for your support with this story!

Also, check out my profile whenever you're bored, I update it basically everyday with the news and such.

**Everybody thank Lacey52 for the Old English used.**  
Disclaimer (Since I forget to add this all the time): If I owned Danny Phantom I wouldn't be writing this story, it'd be an episode. And I'd be rich. And famous. I also do not own any stories by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm.

xOx _This is a memory_ xOx  
_'This is a thought or quote in a word'_  
"This is speech"  
**_This is writing or a quote inside a memory  
_****_and also in this chapter a small paragraph that's not translated into Old English yet_**

_xOx  
"This," Mr. Lancer declared the next day in English as he held up a large dusty book. "Is the key to an A!" he stared at the book cover longingly. "This is a giant book of Fairy Tales that has been in my family for generations, reaching all the way back to the 1800's." _

Some kid in the front row raised their hand gingerly. "Then why isn't it in a museum?" he asked.

Mr. Lancer glared at the wall bitterly. "Because the museumsare mediocre and don't believe it's real history!" He snapped, then raised his eyebrows as if he had a revelation. "But that's exactly why the best essays here are going to be copied 80 times each and sent into the museum as a form of protest!" he turned his gaze to the class, slamming a fist onto the desk in front of him. "So every single essay in here had better be a damn good one!"

The class fell silent.

Well, it was already silent, but this one you could feel; like a blanket that smothered everyone.

Mr. Lancer's eyes widened. Uh oh, he caught his mistake. "D-Darn! A Darn good one!" He stuttered, his face turned red, tracing all the way up to his bald head.

The class was now a fit of giggles. The Vice Principle had just cursed at the class, why doesn't anybody bring video cameras to school? Danny was thinking he could blackmail him with it. Everyone else seemed to be thinking this too, since they were cracking up laughing along with him.

Except Sam.

_xOx_

Sam sighed and leaned back against the headboard, crossing her arms. The last bits of her migraine were disappearing, but Danny was still suffering from his. "Well, that's not really helpful." she mumbled.

"Hey!" Danny said. "I got a killer headache over that memory thank you very much!" he placed a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, imagining cool ice on his forehead in attempt to sooth his pain.

"Sorry," Sam said. "I just don't see how a book for Fairy Tales can justify why we're stuck in… a… medieval… castleohmygodDannywe'reinafairytalebook!" Sam said. She had slowed down as she pieced it all together and rushed her voice to speak her thoughts before Danny could inturropt her.

"A Fairy Tale book?" Danny asked. "Sam, think about what you're saying." He didn't even bother to open his eyes, he felt the dim light would burn him.

"Oh, and weirder stuff hasn't happened to us?" Sam said sarcastically, glaring at him even though he wasn't looking at her.

Immediately, the thought of when Danny was stuck in a Holiday Poem popped into his head. Sam and Tucker never believed him about it but it was possible to be stuck in another one. But Ghost Writer was still in jail, so he couldn't be behind it, could he? Danny gently milled over this for a moment, scared if he thought to hard the hurt would increase. Finally, he spoke up. "You know," he sighed. "You got a point there."

Sam jumped up excitedly, grinning. She had figured out the plot already, and she hadn't even been in this freaky place for more than a few hours. And that was _with _a weird case of amnesia. "Yes! Ten points for Sam!" She said.

Danny sat up, the pain was dissipating faster than last time. Maybe his body was getting used to the migraines he got from remembering? "Okay, so playing along with the book theory…" he said, leaning back on his elbows. "What story are we in?"

"You said so yourself, The Griffin!"

Danny nodded slowly. "Okay, so if we're in The Griffin, then you're the sick princess." he said, placing everything together in his head. "I'm the doctor, and Kwan's the King. So I tell Kwan that you're very sick and you need a apple to eat and get better with." Danny said.

"An Apple a day keeps the doctor away." Sam recited.

"Close, but not right." Danny corrected. He sat up and turned to her. "Kwan then has to send out a message to the nearby towns saying whoever brings the apple that cures you of your sickness can marry you-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Sam shouted, waving her hands in front of her. "I'M NOT MARRYING SOME GUY WHO HANDS ME AN APPLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A BAKER?" She already had to put up with almost marrying Dora the Dragon Ghost's brother, and she wasn't going to again!

Danny lunged foreword and covered her mouth, pulling her into him and placed his free hand around her back. "SSSSHHHH! Shut up stupid! Do you want the servants to think I'm murdering you or something? Don't make them try to kick me out! And yes you have to marry a guy who gives you an apple!" he said.

Sam licked his hand to get it off her mouth, and he pulled it away disgustedly, wiping the saliva off on his shirt. "That is so wrong!" Sam hissed.

"No, what's wrong is you licking my hand!" Danny then sighed. "Don't worry, when we get to the wedding we're probably going to finish the story and get out of here."

"Probably?" Sam snapped. "And what if the marriage is real?" Sam clutched her hands into fists. "What if I have to marry Dash or someone like that?"

Danny's eyes widened. He looked away from her, glaring holes into the floor. Just the thought of of Dash marrying Sam made him want to blow something up, but he didn't say anything

"Can you transform?" Sam asked suddenly. Danny jumped, feeling her hand touch his shoulder gently. She had noticed how quiet he got when she said that. "I was thinking we could fly out invisible to see who the guy I marry in the story is."

Danny shrugged. "I don't know, let me see." He stood up and walked a few paces from the bed. "I'm going Ghost!" He said, using his trademark line.

Nothing happened.

"What the-…? Going Ghost! Going Ghost!" Danny panicked. "I don't have my powers!" He rushed back to Sam and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them. "I CAN'T GO GHOST!" Danny felt naked and weak without his powers. Being so vulnerable freaked him out, if anything happened he wouldn't be able to protect everyone.

Sam pushed him way from her. "Calm down!" she said. "Don't worry, there's probably a reasonable explanation for all of this!" Someone knocked on the door. Sam's eyes widened in panic. "Get off my bed!" she hissed at Danny. "If that's someone other than Kwan their going to think-… just get off!" Sam shoved Danny off and cleared her throat. "C-Come in!" she called.

The servant who had first came into her room walked in. (For reason to help the author… the servant will now be dubbed… eh… Meg.) "Beg pardon, My Lady," Meg curtsied, "His Majesty wishes to know if thou art well? Thy doctor hast been in attendance of you for some time. We were worried for you, Lady."

Danny looked up at Sam from his spot on the floor. "Actually..." Danny said slowly, sitting up, he reached up and used the bed as a support to pull himself up. "She's not well. Er-- My Lady is not well." He said, trying to sound as Old English as he could. "Thy Lady... is.. er.. not well... for she has a horrible... disease."

Meg gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. "Will My Lady be well?" she asked.

Danny stood up shaking his head. "On My Lady's own... 'fraid not." The servant gasped again. "But do not be alarmed, for My Lady-" he motioned to Sam. "Can eat herself well with an apple!" he said.

"An apple? How can one regain their health with but a piece of fruit?" Meg asked.

"Yes," Sam piped in. "How do I eat myself well with an apple?" Danny couldn't tell if she was humoring him or just being sarcastic.

Danny held his hand out in front of him as if to say 'stop'. "Aaah, not just any apple though. What type I do not know, all I DO know, is that I need to speak with the King about this. Go.. Fetch-ish him for me." He used a 'shoo' motion with his hands.

Meg jumped and scurried out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her.

"What was that?" Sam asked Danny as he walked over to the door to shut it again. He walked back over to Sam's bed and sat down.

"That," he said. "Was genius at its best work."

* * *

Kwan looked out at the occupants of his court. "Ummm…" he shifted uneasily from one foot to the next. Upon hearing his mumble, the company leaned forward in their seats, looking out at him. "Danny- er… The doctor, has… has…" he paused, bouncing on his heels for a moment. Kwan could never speak in public unless it was rallying up a football crowd. And normally Dash did that. Danny stood up from his seat next to Kwan and tapped his shoulder, in a motion that said lean backwards. Kwan leaned backward towards Danny, allowing him to whisper something to his ear. After Danny sat down, Kwan continued. "The Doctor has foretold to me that my er, _daughter _is very sick." 

Danny coughed, it sounded strangely familiar to the word, 'ill'.

"Ill." Kwan corrected, catching on. "She's very ill, and let it be known that she can eat herself well with an apple. Whoever brings the apple she's eats herself well with--…" he paused and looked down at his hand, below his table. On it, a few sloppy words were written down. "Will have to her… life?" he squinted at the words. "WIFE! He will have her to wife."

Danny coughed again. "And be king." he cleared his throat and coughed again like he had something in his throat.

Kwan turned at him. "What? But _I'm _King!"

Danny sent him a plain look, basically saying he didn't care without words.

Kwan sighed and turned back to his court. "And be King." he mumbled. "They'll have her to wife and be king. So, spread it around."

A man stood up, and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and addressed Kwan. "Your Highness, shall a message be sent to the towns of your kingdom?"

It took Kwan a moment to realize he had spoken to him. "Uh yeah." he said.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Dash?" Dash growled at the elderly man who claimed to be his father. 

He glared back down at Dash."No, thy name be Uele!"he said. Thou shall not talk in such low manner to me!You may be the eldest, but this estate does not yet belong to you. Now, go forth to the garden and take a basketful of those beauteaous fruits of reddened cheeks and carry them to yon court. Mayhap the King's daughter will be able to eat herself well with them, and then thou wilt marry her and be the heir to the throne."

Dash leaned his head into his hand lazily and looked up at the man. "Do I have to?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes! No Go!"he snapped at Dash.

Dash sighed and stood up, walking outside of the small house. He walked over to the apple tree outside, and grabbed a basket underneath it. "Man, this is so girly." he complained, meaning the basket. The coach would kick him off the team for SURE if he saw him with a basket like this.

"What'd the psycho Pop want?"

Dash jumped at the sudden voice. He looked up in the tree and glared at Tucker. "What are you doing up there, Foley?" he snapped.

"Hiding from the psycho Pop." Tucker said, then turned around and slowly climbed down the tree. Dash backed up and looked off to the side, Tucker's descending butt wasn't something he wanted to watch.

"Psycho Pop?"

Tucker jumped the last branch and landed on the ground, falling over once he couldn't catch his balance. "Yeah, you know, the oger in there that keeps saying we're his sons." he stood up and brushed himself off.

Dash nodded slowly. "Oh… yeah… he wants me to get some apples and give them to a Princess." he said.

Tucker gave a low whistle. "Man, I wish I could meet a Princess."

Dash grabbed some random apples off the tree and shoved them inside the basket. "Well, obviously I'm a better choice, because he wants me to marry her too."

Tucker took in a breath to fast and choked on his spit that followed. After a moment of sputtering he cleared his throat, and rubbed it gently. "W-What?" he asked. "But you don't even know her!"

Dash shrugged. "Who cares? As long as she's hot and really a Princess, I'm not complaining."

Tucker glared at him. "There's more to a girl than looks, ya know!" he paused, watching a girl ride by on a horse. He smiled and waved at her. "Of course, looks help…"

Dash glared at him, grabbed Tucker's collar and pulled him foreword towards Dash's face. "You wanna snap at me one more time and see what happens?" he asked dangerously.

Tucker gulped, and held up his hands in his defense. "Nope! No! I'm good!" he said. Even in this weird place, Dash scared Tucker.

Dash stood up, grabbing the basket off the ground and covering it with a blanket that was tucked inside. "Good, now if you excuse me, I have to go visit the Princess." he said.

"How do you know how to get to her?" Tucker asked.

Dash shoved his finger in the direction of the forest. There was a path poking out, with a sign hammered on a tree saying, "Castle" with a arrow pointed right.

Tucker's face fell, he was hoping he could lie to Dash and say he knew the way. That way he could meet the Princess. They were always cute in the stories. "Oh…"

Dash nodded. "I'm not a complete idiot." he said, and started off for the woods. Then he paused, and turned around, poking at finger at Tucker. "You tell anyone I carried this basket anywhere I'll break your face in five different places!" he warned.

Tucker gulped and nodded, to scared for words. Out here, there was no one to stop Dash from beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Good!" Dash snorted, then turned to walk down the path.

Normally, any other person would have found this walk relaxing, and very peaceful. But Dash? No, Dash didn't have the patience for "relaxing" it took to long for him. Why relax when you could spend your time shoving people into lockers? It was more fun anyways, to hear them pound on the lockers. Sometimes he wished he had a video camera to record it, if it wouldn't be evidence to get him into detention. This also ruled out peaceful, Dash didn't "do" peaceful. He was more into loud, rushing, exhilarating excitement!

Speaking of loud, ahuge rusty screech came to his ears. Solarge that he dropped his basket and clapped his hands to his ears, only for it to end by the time he got them in the air.

Curiosity over came him, and he picked the basket back up, jogging to where he heard the noise. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

There stood a man made of metal, moving and cursing as you and I do.

* * *

"Hit me." Danny sighed, looking at the pieces of paper on the table. Sam had told them she didn't think they had playing cards back in the medieval times, so they settled for drawling the values of the cards on pieces of paper. 

Sam looked down at Danny's cards, a 5 of spades and 2 of hearts. After she had studied the cards, she turned her eyes to Kwan who was trying to remember the rules of Blackjack. Before he could reach to the giant stack of paper/cards she grabbed them and threw them in the air, giving out a cry of frustration. "DANNY!" she shouted.

He jumped, not expecting the sudden outburst. "Y-Yeah?" he asked, but Sam didn't hear him, she had started talkingagain as soon as hejumped.

"How long is it going to take for some idiot with a bunch of apples to come to the damn castle?" she shouted, at her wits end. There was no music there, everyone smelled like BO, and three maids had already tried to get her to eat some sort of animal cruelty on a plate covered in salt.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I guess however long it takes them to walk here."

Sam leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"So…" Kwan started. "Sam, if you're a Princess and I'm a King, then does that make me your dad or something?"

Sam sighed heavily, "I don't Kwan, whatever you want." she rolled her eyes and ripped the Queen of Spades into three pieces.

Danny changed the subject. "So, does anyone remember anything else?"

Sam shook her head no. "Well, now we should get something. When ever you ask, one of us seems to remember-" she cut herself off and slapped a hand to her forehead, flashes of color flooding into her head with sounds, wiping and scratching and tearing at her nerves.

The room around her spun, and tipped foreword as the colors mixed together to form an ugly black that clouded her vision. The scrape of Danny and Kwan's chairs and Danny's cry of worry towardsher barley registered in her head as she blacked out.

xOx

_Danny looked over and saw her leaning back in her chair, one knee propped up against the desk, glaring at anything and everything that dared to move. Which was pretty much the leaves on the trees that moved in the wind, and that broke off from the tree branch to fall to their leafy deaths at the bottom of the leafy trees with all their leafy friends in a leafy graveyard--… yeah… _

"Sam?" He asked, still chucking from hearing Mr. Lancer just curse at the class.

She had been in a bad mood all morning. Normally, being able to write cheered her up, but being in English just seemed to tick her off further. She snapped her attention from glaring at the leafs to glaring at Danny. "What?" she snapped.

"Gees!" Danny said, leaning back away from her, seeing as the desks were connected to the chairs and he couldn't scoot away from her. "I'm sorry, call off the fire!"

Sam's eyes widened and she stopped glaring at him. She mumbled a sorry and went back to plotting the leaves demise if they moved one more time.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. He thought she'd be in a creepily good mood because of her 'brilliant' idea last night.

"You know how there's always a ghost for like every single frigging thing that happens to us?" Sam looked at Danny then balled her hands into fists angrily. "I went to research one for Fairy Tales at the library, thinking it'd be a good topic but nooooo! There's NOTHING!" she slammed her fists into the table angrily.

The giggles from the class seized immediately and everyone stared at Sam. She met each eye with a glare until they backed off and went back to their own business. Tucker leaned back from his seat in front of them to look at Sam. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"Long story…" Danny sighed, rubbing his temples. If only there were some way tokeep stress and PMS from mixing together in your best friend…

Sam glared at Tucker. "What are you looking at? TURN AROUND!" She kicked his chair with her combat boots angrily.

"Dang! PMS much!" Tucker said, then jumped, feeling Sam kick his chair again.

Mr. Lancer dropped the 'Key To An A+' on his desk loudly. Silence fell acrossed the room again. "SILENCE!" He shouted. "Okay, we've all had our little fun giggling and laughing, now lets get back to work!" No one spoke up, he continued. "Like I said, this book is the Key at an A+. Ask me to look inside it for the true version of the stories and I'll immediately give you extra credit. I'll be watching you like a hawk though, so if you try to vandalize it or rip anything out I will not feel bad about suing you."

He picked the book up and patted it gently. "This baby has more fairy tales recorded in it than most know exist!" he said.

As he spoke, Danny got a eerie chill up his spine, and his body felt like it dropped a few degrees. A wisp of blue smoke came from his lips. "Oh no…" He mumbled. Danny's ghost sense. He raised his hand. "Can I use the bathroom?" He asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Dash asked him, sarcastically.

Danny glared at him, but waited for Mr. Lancer's answer.

"No, Danny. You can wait. I need to explain the history behind this marvelous book." He said, patting it gently and pressing his cheek to it.

It was things like that, that made Danny glad He put Mr. Lancers picture up on a internet dating site as a prank. But seeing as Mr. Lancer hadn't gotten any replies yet, and it had been a few months, he was eerily creped out by it.

"It's said that in the 1800's, when this book was written a young teenage girl who was deeply in love with Fairy Tales stole it from my family. She was so deranged in the head she looked at every tale as reality and tried to act out every story. She lived in a village that had not yet been hit by the Industrial Revolution, therefore they still had mediocre ways of dealing with issues." Mr. Lancer said.

"They eventually dubbed her as insane and a threat to the village once she tried to make a giant tower from the story Rapunzel. They cornered her and stoned her. With her last breath she vowed to grab this book again and make everyone see her love of Fairy Tales." Mr. Lancer looked up towards the ceiling giving a content look at it, like he was reminiscing about the past.

Paulina spoke up. "Sounds like she was really dramatic. And cheesy." her eyes flickered over to Sam as if to imply Sam was that too.

Mr. Lancer glared at Paulina and opened the book. "Oh really?" he asked, flipping a few pages until he got to a story. "Well maybe if you grew up listening to tragic stories that made you escape reality you'd be a little crazy about them too. For instance, did you know that Rapunzel was sent to a desert when the enchantress found her? Then when the prince came to see Rapunzel he was shoved out of the tower and landed in thorn bushes that scratched his eyes until he was blind?" he flipped a few more pages. "Or even that--hello?" he asked himself, looking at a page oddly. "What's this?" Mr. Lancer leaned closer to the book, looking at something.

"What is it?" Someone asked.

"There's a picture of a girl in here I've never seen before. I must have read this book 50 times and I've never seen this picture-" he was cut off when the book flew from his hands, slamming against the wall next to him. "Les Miserables!" he cried out in surprise, using a famous French novel as his cry. "What's going on?"

Danny sat up, his ghost sense was going off again.

xOx

"What the heck is going on!"

Dash jumped in surprise, hearing a female voice come from the tin man. He took a step closer, his eyes widening when he saw the familiar facial features of a certain Latino cheerleader. "Paulina…?" he said in surprise.

She looked at him with watery eyes. "I'm metal!" she cried out.

"You're metal!" Dash agreed, not registering that she had just said it.

She fell to the ground, landing on her bottom with a loud creaky crack. "I'll never make the cheer finals as a Tin-woman!" her voice cracked and went up an octave as she tried to hold in the sobs that were obviously about to fall. Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

Dash got on his knees, sitting next to her. "Well," he started, trying to be supportive. "You can always be the third place trophy."

Paulina shrieked and started sobbing into her cold metal hands.

"What?" Dash asked, thinking he had been helpful. "At least it's not fourth place!"

Paulina gave another shriek and kicked him with her left leg. "Shut up you idiot! You're not helping!" she sobbed.

"Ow!" Dash winced, having been kicked by an emotional woman who looked like a man with all her metal. "You didn't have to kick me! I _was _going to offer you something to cheer you up, but now I don't want to give it to you." He was going to hand her an apple, thinking girls liked fruit, but after being kicked by her (which was probably going to bruise) he decided against it.

Paulina perked up. A present? She loved presents. "What was it?" she sniffled, trying to be strong and keep in her sobs.

"It doesn't matter, you're not getting one." Dash said, standing up and brushing the dirt off his knees.

"One? There's more?" She tried to stand up but her legs were stuck.

Dash picked up the basket. "There WAS more. You're not getting one!" he said.

Paulina popped her hip, her left leg was now moveable. "Is it in that basket?" she asked.

Dash crossed his arms. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING ONE!" He tried to make it clear, but Paulina was never one to turn down a gift. Or not get one.

She popped her other hip, this time it creaked making Dash wince. It was now movable too. She stood up, using the tree for support. "What's in the basket?" she pressed, reaching for it when Dash pulled away.

"Didn't you hear me? You're not getting one!"

She glared at him. "Why not!" she huffed.

Dash pulled up his pant leg and pointed above his knee cap where a nice bruise was forming. "Because of that!" he huffed.

"Oh come on! It's barley a bruise! I didn't mean to! Now what's in your basket?" she whined, her cheerleading finals long forgotten.

Dash crossed his arms and eyed her. "…Frog's legs." he said sarcastically, but kept his voice as serious as he could.

Paulina shrieked and took a step back. "Ewwww! Are you nuts? Frog's legs? As in from a frog?"

"No, from a dog, YES a frog, idiot."

Suddenly, words came to her mouth, and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Well, So shall it be, and remain." after she had finished her sentence she slapped her hands over her mouth like she had shouted a huge insult.

Dash blinked for a moment. "What?" he asked. "What does that mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… I just blurted it out, like, it just came to me."

"Are you're calling ME nuts?" Dash snapped. "You're all blurting out random things, and I'M nuts?"

"Well at least I'm not carrying around decapitated frog legs!" Paulina shouted at him, her anger flaring.

"Their not decapitated!" Dash rolled his eyes. "That means their head is off!" He had seen enough horror movies to know that much.

"Well how do I know you don't have their heads in there too..?" Paulina snapped.

Dash glared at her, continuing the fight. "Oh, go be a dumb trophy!"

Paulina's eyes widened before she lowered them into a glare. "Animal killer!"

Dash didn't even realize she had called a frog an animal, even though their amphibians. "Tin man! Why don't you run off to a stupid wizard to wish for a heart!" He knew the Wizard of Oz by heart, it was his favorite movie secretly, but he didn't tell anyone that. Not even Kwan.

"FINE! MAYBE I WILL!" Paulina shouted, and turned around to stomp off into the woods. "FIND YOUR OWN WAY OUT OF THIS WEIRD PLACE!" she shouted as she left.

"FINE! I WILL!" Dash shouted after her.

* * *

"Sam? Sam, speak to me." Danny said sternly, placing his hand on the side of her face. 

Sam had fainted unexpectedly at the table they were playing cards at, and landed on the floor. That was a few minutes ago, and she still wasn't awake.

"Did she hit her head on the way down?" Danny asked Kwan as he checked her pulse, it was slowing back to normal, a good sign.

Kwan shrugged. "I don't think so, I didn't really see it."

Sam gave a small moan and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "Sam?" Danny asked. "Sam? Sam, say something." he said.

Sam slowly tried to open her eyes. "Danny?" she asked, then cleared her throat. "Danny?" she repeated, slowly trying to sit up.

Danny scooted next to her by her side, and placed a hand on her back. "I'm right here Sam, are you okay? You just fainted."

Sam shook her head, placing a hand against her forehead, growling angrily. "I fainted…?" she snapped then crossed her arms, huffing. "Damnit, what IS this? A soap opera? Why do Fairy Tales have to be so dramatic…?"

Kwan looked from Danny to Sam back and forth for a moment, thinking he should say something, but he couldn't think of what. So he kept silent, biting his lip every once in a while when he almost said some random word, just to say something.

"Glad to see you're okay." Danny half joked, then turned to Kwan. "Go get some cold water and a rag." he said.

Kwan nodded and stood up, only to stop when a servant ran into the room. His face was flushed from running, and he was panting. "You're Highness! A man doth claim to have the desired apples!" he wheezed.

Sam's head snapped up. "OkayI'mfinenowlet'sgo!" She said hurriedly as she jumped up. She took a step foreword then paused, feeling the room spin.

Danny grabbed a hold of her arm to steady her. "Come on Sam, you need an escort."

Danny helped her out of the room as the servant fell over with one last wheeze. Sam looked back at the servant. "Umm… let's… just leave him."

* * *

"How dare you, in your impudence, try and deceive and make a mockery of the royal court!" A grizzly man shouted, as he threw a screaming guy to the floor. 

"WAIT!" Sam yelled, leaning on Danny for support. She had just reached the Court room with Danny to see the man throw someone to the ground. "What happened?"

"This peasant," he shoved a finger towards the man, "has thought himself humorous in his attempt to fool you, Your Highness. He claimed he holds the apples, but only possessed the legs of frogs!"

"That's no reason to knock him to the ground!" Sam snapped. It was then the guy turned to see Sam. "Dash?"

"Manson? Fenton?" he asked.

"On second thought," Danny said. "Throw away! Go on, throw him to the floor!"

The grizzly man kicked Dash's side so he fell down. "Nackk!" Dash piped.

"Danny!" Sam snapped. "Help him up!" she told the grizzly man- who, for purposes to help the author, will now be called Phil.

Phil grabbed Dash's arm and hoisted him up to a sitting position. "Manson? Are you in a… dress?" Dash asked.

Danny couldn't help it. "How dare you address Her Highness with such disrespect! Throw him to the floor!"

Phil shoved Dash back to the ground. "Nackk!"

"Danny!" Sam snapped. "Help him back up." She nodded at Phil.

Dash glared at Danny. "FETON! You're gonna pay for this when we're back to Amity!"

"TO THE GROUND!"

Phil shoved Dash back down. "Nackk!" Looking from Dash to Sam, Phil waited for Sam to tell him to help him back up.

Sam glared at Danny. "DANNY!" she snapped. "Help him up." Once Dash was in a sitting position Sam addressed him. "Dash, did you see anyone else we know back at the village?"

"Yeah, Foley and that Nathan kid."

"Improper addressing! His name is Tucker, THROW HIM TO THE GROUND!" Danny snickered. He'd pay for this later, but it was worth it.

"Nackk!"

"Danny stop it!" Sam snapped at him, she didn't even have to tell Phil to pick him back up this time. "Was there anyone else there?"

"Paulina's a tin person." Dash said, glaring at Danny as he rubbed his abused arm that hit the ground every time he did.

"He's glaring at me! TO THE GROUND!" Danny was laughing now.

"Nackk!"

Sam glared at Danny and resisted the urge to push him, if he went down so did she. "Danny." she said sternly.

Danny frowned, hurt. "Oh come on Sa- Princess Sam! You CAN'T honestly say that isn't funny? HE MAKES A NOISE!" He shoved his hands down at Dash in a motion.

Phil took this as a 'To the ground' motion and shoved him down again.

"Nackk!"

Sam closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose. "Danny. I'm about to hurt you." she said. "Very, very, very, badly."

Danny gulped. "Well… I'm not the one who throws him to the ground!"

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Okay, I decided to just update with what I have so far so you at least have something to read! Expect chapters to be around this length and longer. Now you see why it takes me so long to update? I have to incorporate the story and DP together as one…**

**It's not as good as I wanted it to be, now that I finished editing it… would anyone like to be my beta also? Someone who can recognise when something is just horribly written and tell me what parts move to fast and need more detail/could use more detail?**

**Ayyyyy what did I get myself into?**

**Well… reviews help me!**

**I'm trying to get a few more stories up and going too so you also have something else to read while waiting for this to be updated.**

**To SEE the stories I'm expecting to get up hopefully soon (The musical started and that's keeping me away from home) and even get snippets from the stories you think sound good, go to my forums.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed me!**

**-Spiffy**

**P.S. Writing snippets makes it easier for me to get stories started. (hint hint)**

**Reviewers;**

The Sleep warrior, Ant Crown, Master of Procrastinating, midnightgoth9, Snapcat, Just Call Me crazy, Xela, Lacey52, C.E. Hobbit, DxS Phreak, vanillalillies, TallieCat, linkmaste, Liselle129, Galateagirl, black phantom 13, dreamcloud156, Sam-n-Danny1, ., ba77ousai, Flairi Blue, a11eycat54327, Kuki Salazar, Hunter097, dannyXsam-forever, Lucarly, DannysGirlForever, thundercan, Frodo01228, MANDY (Heck yes! My number 1 fan, I thought you'd never see my new story!), BlackDecember, Ness Lupin, emera-fire22, Ness Lupin (second review, lol), memoir of a faded memory, angel of death


End file.
